Oh! The Randomness!
by IhugNico
Summary: FANG IS OBSESSED WITH UNICORNS! IGGY HAS A VISION ABOUT PICKLES BLOWING UP THE WORLD! MAX THINKS SHE'S A DOG! ANGEL GETS STALKED BY ABE LINCOLN! GAZZY STARTS OBSESSING ABOUT HIS WEIGHT! NUDGE HAS THE POWER TO TALK TO PANTS!


_**So, I was talking to my friend one day and I suddenly had a random moment and I said "FANG HAS A RAINBOW UNICORN!"**_

_**AND THUS THIS STORY WAS BORN!**_

* * *

><p>Fang was sitting at the table, reading his 'Unicorn Weekly' magazine. He glanced up at the clock, he was the only one up. He went back to his magazine, particularly interested in the article about the search for the rainbow unicorn.<p>

Suddenly, Iggy burst into the room. He threw his arms up and ran around the table screaming "WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

Fang sighed and grabbed the back of his shirt. Iggy's eyes widened "AHHHH! THEY'VE GOT ME! NOOOOOOOO!"

Fang rolled his eyes, "It's me."

Iggy folded his arms, "How do I know you're not just someone pretending to be Fang? Hm?" He stroked his fake Dumbledore beard suspiciously.

"Feel." Fang grabbed Iggy's wrist and put it on Fang's face.

Iggy grinned, "Fang!" He said with glee.

Fang folded his arms, which was pretty much useless considering it was Iggy he was doing it to. "What is it? Why have interrupted my important unicorn study?"

Iggy grabbed Fang's shoulders and started shaking him. "WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOMED!" He screamed.

"Why? Tell me!" Fang demanded.

Iggy let go of his shoulders, "I had a vision!"

Fang blinked, "Ok…"

"THE PICKLES ARE GOING TO BLOW UP THE WORLD!" Iggy screeched.

Fang blinked again, "Ok, good luck with that."

Iggy ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway screaming, "THE FUTURE IS NIGH! NIIIIIIGH! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Fang sighed and went back to his magazine.

* * *

><p>Angel was getting dressed when a voice said, "Hello, Angel."<p>

Angel blinked and spun around, "Who's there?" she asked.

A ghostly image of Abraham Lincoln appeared, "I'm Abraham Lincoln. The sixteenth president of theUnited States. And your new stalker."

Angel screamed and ran down stairs. Where Fang was reading a 'Unicorn Weekly' magazine.

"Fang!" She said.

Fang looked up, "Yeeees?"

"Abraham Lincoln is stalking me! He showed up in my bedroom!"

Fang sighed, "Abraham Lincoln is dead."

"His ghost showed up!"

Fang sighed, "Fine, sit with me and wait until Iggy's done telling everybody about his vision so he can cook breakfast."

* * *

><p>Gazzy was looking at himself in a mirror, he frowned and turned. "Hmm…" he said.<p>

He went down stairs, Fang reading a magazine about unicorns, his new obsession, and Angel petting a stuffed bear saying, "Abraham go away. Abraham go away."

Gazzy went over to Fang, "Am I fat?"

Fang looked up, irritated at being interrupted for the third time. He looked Gazzy up and down and said, "No."

Gazzy was still paranoid, "I think I need to start watching what I eat." He said.

Fang covered his face with the magazine, "Whatever floats your boat."

Gazzy sat down next to Angel, "I think I'm getting fat." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Nudge was getting dressed in her bedroom, "La la la lala." She sang.<p>

She reached out to get a pair of pants when a voice in her head said, _Hello, Nudge._

Nudge froze, "Oh no, am I getting a voice in my head like Max?"

_No, Nudge, we're your pants._

Nudge's eyes widened, "WHOA!"

She ran downstairs and went into the kitchen, "I CAN TALK TO PANTS!" she screeched.

Fang groaned and hit his head against the table, "Can't. Read. One. Stupid. Article." He muttered.

Angel and Gazzy's eyes both got big "WHOA!"

Nudge sat down next to Gazzy, "Your pants don't like you Gazzy." She said.

Gazzy frowned, "I KNEW I WAS GETTING FAT!" He wailed.

"I don't think that's why…." Fang muttered.

* * *

><p>"Where's Max?" Angel asked.<p>

Fang blinked, "Dunno."

Just then, someone barked. And Max bounded down the stairs. She barked and licked Fang's face.

"Eww." Fang muttered, wiping saliva off his face.

Max barked and wiggled her but like a tail, she was sitting on all fours. Her fingers curled in like paws. "Arf! Arf!" she said.

She got up in a chair next to Gazzy, sitting on her knees and put her hands on the table, her tounge lolled out of her mouth and she made panting noises.

Fang blinked at her, "Oook then." And went back to his magazine.

* * *

><p>Iggy came in the kitchen, "THE PICKLES ARE GOING TO BLOW UP THE WORLD!" He screamed.<p>

Fang stood up, "Ok! You know what!" He was cut off by a rainbow flash by the window, "OH MY ZEBRA! IT'S THE RAINBOW UNICORN!" he screamed and ran outside.

Max barked.

Angel shifted, "Iggy, can you please make breakfast now."

"Not too much for me." Gazzy added.

Iggy sighed, "Ok…"

* * *

><p>Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were watching TV. Nudge was talking to her pants. Fang was still hunting for his unicorn. Iggy was making breakfast. Max was lapping water out of a bowl.<p>

S news report came on and Angel blinked, "Iggy! I think you're going to want to hear this."

Iggy ran in the room. A man was saying, "It is now clear that a hoard of pickles have bombed all ofNorthern Germany…"

Iggy's pupils contracted and his eyes got big, "IT HAS BEGUUUN!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am so proud of myself! <em>**

**_Reveiw!_**


End file.
